


esoteric

by peteporkers



Series: teasers [1]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Villain!Reader, coworkers to lovers to enemies to lovers?, major character death (referenced), you get beat up <3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peteporkers/pseuds/peteporkers
Summary: villain!reader x carol danvers (teaser)
Relationships: Captain Marvel & Reader, Captain Marvel/Reader, Carol Danvers & Reader, Carol Danvers & You, Carol Danvers/Reader
Series: teasers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799464
Kudos: 6





	esoteric

breaking into the avengers facility was much easier than you could’ve imagined in your wildest dreams.

maybe it was because earth’s mightiest heroes were still in the process of renovating and rebuilding, a task not as easy without their two leaders babysitting them anymore, even after all these years.

as the world mourned captain america and iron man, you honestly couldn’t care less.

to you, it seemed as if the world had lost two more assholes who only wanted to protect themselves and the people they cared about, sending a big fuck you to anyone outside their 2 block safe zone.

you’d seen too much destruction and death at the hands of these heroes.

however, you could commend them for getting rid of thanos. but that was old news, and the heroes had been pretty quiet ever since.

still, getting into what was supposed to be one of the most protected buildings was a little too easy to get into. you brushed that aside, determined to complete your mission. you couldn’t fail again.

your intel told you your target was at the facility just waiting to be murdered.of course you took the mission. what other choice did you really have?

you knew the facility. you’d been there before. no one told you this or even suggested the idea, but deep down you knew. maybe you read too many news articles mentioning the renovated building, but something inside you knew that was a lie, the truth building up a weight that was growing heavier and heavier on your chest as you got closer and closer to your target. you quietly opened the door, gun already loaded and ready to fire. not necessarily the most technologically advanced, but it got the job done.

you neared your target from behind, approaching the dark figure in the unnecessarily tall chair, gun aimed straight for the head.

the chair turned around and you smiled. you didn’t mind a little bit of a fight.“well, you’re not nick fury. but you’ll do.” you laughed, looking at the blonde superhero in front of you. even without her suit on, you’d recognize her.

“captain marvel. how’d you know i’d be here?”

“just a hunch.” and with that, a fist came flying at your face.


End file.
